bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 76
のヒーロー |romaji= Boku no Hīrō |cover= Giran Jin Bubaigawara Mustard Atsuhiro Sako Dabi Himiko Toga Tomura Shigaraki Chainsaw Nomu Kurogiri Kenji Hikiishi Shuichi Iguchi Muscular Moonfish All For One Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Tsuyu Asui Minoru Mineta Katsuki Bakugo Fumikage Tokoyami Momo Yaoyorozu Eijiro Kirishima Itsuka Kendo Izuku Midoriya Shoto Todoroki Denki Kaminari Ochaco Uraraka Kyoka Jiro Tenya Iida Toshinori Yagi Hanta Sero |volume= 9 |pages= 22 |date= February 1, 2016 |issue= 9, 2016 |arc= Forest Training Camp |anime episode= Episode 42 |previous= Chapter 75 |next= Chapter 77 }} のヒーロー|Boku no Hīrō}} is the seventy-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku Midoriya uses One For All 100% against Muscular, which blasts the villain with great force into the cliffside and also partially destroys the cliff due to the great impact. Kota Izumi is sent flying away, but Izuku manages to grab Kota's shirt with his mouth and drags him back onto the cliff. After apologizing, Izuku decides that they should quickly escape while the villain is incapacitated. However, Muscular is revealed to have used his Muscle Augment to reduce the impact of Izuku's One For All 100%, although Izuku's attack did injure Muscular. Muscular compliments Izuku for his strength while Izuku is in disbelief that the villain is still conscious even though he used the same output of power as All Might. Under stress and unable to think of a plan, Izuku tries talking his way out of this fight by asking the villain about the League of Villains' goal. Muscular replies that he does not know and that as long as he can let loose with his Quirk and have fun, he does not care. Muscular remembers that they were playing around, but declares that play time is over and decides to get serious. Muscular removes his artificial eye with another one to show that he is being serious. Izuku orders Kota to grab on to him; Izuku uses One For All Full Cowl to jump and run away from Muscular. Izuku manages to avoid Muscular's first attack, but barely avoids Muscular's second strike which sends Izuku and Kota tumbling to the cliff again. The heavily injured Izuku thinks that getting back to the facility where Shota Aizawa could erase Muscular's Quirk is a good plan, but starts to doubt the plan due to Muscular's speed surpassing his own. Izuku quickly forgets about the plan considering the grave circumstances he is in and decides that he has no choice but to defeat Muscular. Izuku tells Kota to run back to the facility as fast as he can the second he clashes with Muscular. Kota doubts Izuku's strategy due to his attacks proving to be futile. Izuku uses 100% Detroit Smash against the villain. Izuku's 100% Detroit Smash manages to keep Muscular at bay; Izuku orders Kota to escape while he still can but the villain considers Izuku's struggle to be in vain. Muscular begins overpowering Izuku's attack and begins pushing him into the ground while demanding blood and death. Izuku is barely able to hold back Muscular's strength and apologizes to his mother and All Might; Izuku remembers that All Might surpassed his 100% when he fought Nomu. Izuku is shoved into the ground by Muscular. Suddenly, Kota blasts water at Muscular, demanding that he stop. However, Muscular says that he will kill Kota after he is done with Izuku. Furious, Izuku refuses to let the villain kill Kota and begins pushing back the villain, eventually pushing Muscular off him. Izuku uses 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash against Muscular, a powerful smack with incredible force that smashes the villain into the cliff. Muscular's artificial eye pops out and he becomes incapacitated due to the great force of Izuku's attack. Kota is in disbelief that Izuku would go so far to protect him even though he does not know anything about him and starts crying; Kota starts to remember what Mandalay told him; that one day he will understand why his parents sacrificed themselves to protect the lives of others when he goes through a similar situation. He will also understand that heroes risk their lives to save people so that one day someone can call them "My Hero". Kota continues crying in disbelief while Izuku roars with triumph. Quick References Chapter Notes * Izuku defeats Muscular. * Kota comes to understand the importance of heroes after Izuku saves him. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 76